Natalie Disapproves of Tootie's Rick Rolling
Natalie Disapproves of Tootie's Rick Rolling is a YouTube Poop by MusclemanDX (MegamanDX). It was uploaded on February 15, 2016. Plot The episode begins with Natalie asking if the bananas are doing bananas. Blair claims this was the 666th time she repeatedly asked that while Mrs. Garrett knocks her out. Mrs. Garrett says it was terrific, but Natalie says, "Bite me." to her. Natalie is scared that Tootie is going to kill her. Tootie says tension makes her sing off-key. Tootie denies Natalie's request to drink chocolate milk because it clogs her pingas. Then it was time for Mrs. Garrett to announce auditions. Natalie is the first to go, but is unsure. She then sings an excerpt of the song "The People You Like The Most." before she was applauded. Natalie then fools Miss Downes by saying she wants to play the Nintendo Wii. The next audition is Tootie who sings "Never Gonna Give You Up." While the girls give Tootie an applause, Natalie is not pleased. In the dorm, Natalie was eating Oreos when she was interrupted by Mrs. Garrett's ear rape banging on the door. Natalie wanted her to get out of her sight. Suddenly, Tootie barges in and asks how she can make it all up to Natalie. Natalie's response is to die. Natalie then begs Tootie to quit rick-rolling, but she declines and calls Natalie a fat ass. Later while more rehersals are waiting to be done on stage, Natalie greets the girls by walking through the door back and forth several times. Natalie is sarcastic about being on stage or backstage, but Mrs. Garrett says she can masturbate to Michael Rosen's disgust. Tootie was about to rick-roll again, but was rudely interrupted by Natalie. Tootie tries again, but Natalie interrupts again only for Miss Downes to flip her off and shove her off the side. Tootie is instructed to try again, but to also remember her Moe Szyslak. Tootie starts again, but Natalie interrupts her once again. Miss Downes tells Natalie to get off the stage in a demonic voice before Natalie walks forwards and backwards to their annoyance. Tootie starts again, but she gets interrupted by Natalie trying to roll coconuts at her. Natalie lies by saying that they dropped and picks up the coconuts back and forth in a paced manner. Tootie has had enough. She tells that Natalie that she can't take any more of her sauciness. Natalie asks a dumb question, "Any more what?" Tooties says Natalie is sauce, but Natalie says, "What what in the butt." Tootie finds out that Natalie pooped in her shampoo bottle and that Tootie had to wash Natalie's poop out of her hair. Natalie says, "YOLO" and calls her a silly ass. Tootie tells Natalie she is a sauce loser. Natalie denies, only for Tootie to tell her she is high. Blair tries to break up the argument, but Tootie and Natalie call each other "stupid" before Tootie calls her a "Jew." and that Natalie likely went number two. Natalie insults her with a bleeped-out racial slur. They then get into a fight about who will get hit with a fake palm tree before Sir Topham Hatt unexpectedly appears to stop the fight. Blair becomes scared when Natalie picks up the palm tree. Jo tries to take the tree away from her, but Natalie knocks Jo out and twists Blair's head. Mrs. Garrett is fed up with the fighting. Tootie was about to try again with her audition, but Natalie still doesn't care. Mrs. Garrett tells Natalie to calm down and asks what she sees. Natalie sees George Bush, Jr disguised as her double. Mrs. Garrett says to look a little deeper, but Natalie yells at her. Jo thinks Natalie ate some bad jelly that could kill her, but Michael Rosen thinks this is funny. Jo gets reprimanded. Then Mrs. Garrett thinks Natalie is dishonest. Jo comes up and tells Natalie that she got trolled. They then hear Tootie rick-roll again. Natalie now plans to plot revenge, but Jo doesn't like her. Natalie calls Jo an ass. Jo asks if Natalie should poop first, which Natalie agrees. Tootie asks Natalie if she hated her in the show. Natalie did hate her as she watched the show and that she was still sauce. Natalie says it was wrong for Tootie to be like Natalie and everyone else. Natalie asks if she wants to be still friends, but Tootie denies it. Jo claims Natalie is Hitler. Mrs. Garrett laughs and says "Natalie kills like that." Patrick Star interrupts her that everyone died. Sources The Facts of Life *''Green-Eyed Monster'' *''Shoplifting'' The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *''Boogey-Mania'' Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Link: The Faces of Evil Mortal Kombat IV Mister Rogers' Neighborhood *''Episode 1663'' Music *''Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley'' Michael Rosen *''No Breathing In Class'' The Benny Hill Show Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends *''Duck Takes Charge'' SpongeBob SquarePants *''Something Smells'' Category:Youtube Poops Category:Videos Category:The Facts of Life Category:2016 Poops Category:Awesome Videos